moqaplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Moqan history
Note: the Moqan calendar started with the foundation of the city of Mhas, often considered the oldest currently existing city of Moqa. Moqan years are based on revolutions around the sun, meaning that year lengths are almost analoguous to Earth years. The current year is 4329. '' 4200s *4274 **Kavi enters the Cominore War after the Cetaian-Envinan attack on Cassai. An enormous frontline is created that led to a lengthy stalemate between Kavi and Kammakore. *4277 ** *4278 **Kammarian Revolution: the dictature in Kammakore is ended. Kammakore ceases being a participant in the Cominore War. Without Kammarian support, the Envina defenses crumble. **Cetaia surrenders after Cassai takes the capital and other key cities. **Varana is liberated by insurgents. **Opole and Feidhirn joint navy forces land in Alsadaije, liberating Monrovia, Titio, Kensterzio and Virlinia. Together with Cassai, Opole and Feidhir enter the Furaga desert in Envina by late november. *4279 **End of the Cominore Civil War with the surrender of Envina. Altameria, Ihonds, Coauni and the occupied parts of Kavi are liberated. **Start of the Ihonds Civil War (''Ollsyhonder Sella) in the wake of the Cominore War. The massive destruction of the Cominore War and tensions between Yourneyssa ''(Ihondsians of the rich south, who often supported Envinan occupation) and ''Suihondsa (poor farmers of the heartland and the north, who participated in guerrilla warfare against the occupying Envinan army) led to violent internal clashes and heavy fighting in the north. This civil war led to the split between Ihonds and North Ihonds (Ihonds tho Seese). Initially, Ihonds accepted the seccession of North Ihonds, but eventually an invasion was launched. An all-out war lasted until 4784. **The Canten Treaty is signed, officially ending all fighting between the Kammarians and the Opposing Forces. Small pockets of loyalist Kammarian soldiers keep raiding towns. **The Feralesi insurgency continues despite the Kammarian Revolution. **The interim governments of Sragwanala, Feralesachul and the regional governments several Kammarian states want to form a "Northern Federation". As a response, the 4780 Bragnaceka Conference is held. *4280 **Kavi officially annexes Kammakore and Cetaia as a "temporary protectorates" within the Kavin state. The Bragnaceka Conference is held to decide upon the future of Cominore. A federation between Kavi and Kammakore is proposed, which will also include Feralesi, Sragwanala, Cancoauni, Feralesachul, and the non-Kammarian speaking states in Kammaria (e.g. Kadai and Datchka). *4282 **The "Federation of Kadai-Tchka" (Kadaitska) is founded in Kulacha, a major city in Kadai State, Kammakore; consisting of Kavi, Kammakore, Cetaia, Cancoauni, Feralesachul, Sragwanala and Feralesi. Small parts of Envina are also included. *4284 **Mivha joins Kadaitska after a plebiscite. Etreika is offered to join the federation, but refuses. **Kadaitska signs important deals with Feralesian independence fighters in the eastern forests of Feralesi, ending the fighting in large parts of Feralesi. *4285 **Cantenari and Culous Island are returned to Silthaviya with the Parisa Treaty. *4299 **Cetaia becomes an independent state again after a popular vote. Kadaitskan forces withdraw from Cetaian soil. **A popular vote in Nodhovia fails, guaranteeing that Nodhovia continues to be part of Cassai. **The Ihonds Civil War comes to an end after Altameria hosts a peace conference. **Kadaitska gives Curmhiljyinxá Island back to Silthaviya. *4301 **Durgesh war begins after consolidation of the northern Mivha leaves Durgesian lands under the control of Myanelamar. A guerrila war is fought between members of the Durgesian Liberation Front (Durgeseim Lachlapadeim Dra Faklopateiän or DLDF) and Myanelamarian army units stationed in Piuz, Hasiria and Gështur. **Riots in Canten lead to the death of dozens of protesters and rioters. **Fetekai is temporarily occupied by Myanelamarian forces, which are driven out by Mivhan army units after the president of Fetekai meets with the Kadaitskan government in Disjit.